


Give Me a Shot

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pitch makes a grand entrance, get boo-ed offstage, he didn't know, maybe rejection??, typical schoolgirl crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost was the epitome of winter. He was cold, but still full of joy. But, never had he ever felt like this before. He'd never had his heart beat so fast.</p><p>I suck at summaries. Hopefully the story's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I keep reading all these fics about people confessing and the other person confessing back. But, what about the ones who get rejected? So.... keep reading. Do it. For Shia LeBouf. Just do it.

As a Guardian, I knew how to make children happy. I knew how to protect them from Pitch and how to show them the joy in life. But, there were some things I didn't know. Like, why Tooth put cinnamon in her coffee (on the rare occasions I coerced her into taking it easy), or why North sometimes sat in his office, going through an old, tattered photo album. I don't think I'll ever ask either of them. There was a whole shit-ton of things I didn't know.

And one of them was why my heart started beating faster near one Aster E. Bunnymund.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omigod the wifi is actually working for me now!!!! WOOT! Here's the next chapter guys. So sorry for the long wait.

Jack Frost knew what love was. He'd had multiple crushes before his untimely death. There was the girl who lived around the corner fromhis family, and the blacksmith's son, and the one girl in the village who always dressed like a boy. He knew what love was. But, he hadn't experienced it in many years, and so he forgot all about those feelings. Until they popped up again.

The first time Jack's heart sped up in the prescence of Bunny, he didn't really have any time to otherthink or evaluate such a feeling. It'd been when he was just a tiny rabbit, looking up at him with wet eyes because he'd made Jamie believe in him again. When he'd seen that face, his heart had jumped up in his throat, nearly cutting off his breath supply. But then Pitch had attacked and there wasn't any other thought other than _defeat Pitch_.

The second time was right after the battle with Pitch. All the kids were safe and happy and he was becoming a Guardian. He was finally becoming what he'd never wanted all these years. He looked around in wonder, catching Sandy's smile and Tooth's grin and Bunny's- His heartbeat sped up and he could almost taste the frost forming over his cheeks in the form of a cold flush. He looked away, back to North and finished his rite of passage to become a Guardian.

That night, he freaked out.

With his memories, he could remember everything. His sister, his first kiss with some girl during a game of tag, his first make-out session with a boy in the woods when they were supposed to be hunting. Those last two memories left him with so many feelings; happiness, a rush of adrenile, guilt at leaving them in his death. But it was the feeling of love that surprised him most. And it was the feeling of love that made him realize that the heart palpatations he got around Bunny... were tell-tale signs of a crush forming.

Oh yeah. He was so fucked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first person to guess what was going on was Sandy. It was during one of the many nights that Jack flew around on the wind, spreading soft snow and harsh ice. Gold strands of sand floated around in the night and Sandy floated up on his gorgeous cloud of sand. He waved merrily down at Jack and Jack grinned up at him, tilting his staff towards the sky. Like he usually did, he reached up to touch a strand. Baseballs flew around him and were caught by baseball gloves. He laughed, watching the sand until it morphed into something else. He watched in surprise as the baseballs and gloves turned into Bunny and himself. The sand-Bunny seemed to be laughing as he lifted his sand-self into the air.

Blushing, he swatted at the golden sand until the images disappeared. He glanced up at Sandy, who was watching him intently over his cloud. He motioned with his hand for Jack to come up to him. Almost relunctantly, Jack caught the wind and floated up to seat himself on Sandy's cloud. The dream Guardian smiled at him and he nearly pitched himself off the cloud when a large heart showed up in gold sand above his head, quickly followed by a sand picture of Bunny.

"I- I don't know yet." He told him truthfully, shrugging and looking away. Sandy laughed silently, nudging Jack with his shoulder. "What?"

Symbols flew in rapid succession over Sandy's head and Jack jumped to slow him down. Sandy nodded and two pictures showed up above his head, one after the other. A woman sitting with a book in her lap and a child on either side of herself, then another sand picture of Bunny. Jack squinted in confusion, before realizing what he wanted.

" _Tell him_?!" Jack gaped at him, his staff nearly falling down off of his lap. He clutched it tighter in his fist. "Sandy, are you _insane_?"

Sandy looked up in contemplation before rapidly shaking his head with a smile on his face. Jack sighed, exasperated. He stood, the cloud soft and warm against his bare feet. Sandy crossed his arms and scowled lightly, a question mark over his head. Jack looked down at the town below, the street lights making weird zig-zag patterns on the dark asphalt.

"I'll think about it, Sandy."

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next person to notice how Jack felt was North. It was during that Christmas, when he needed help making the toys and getting them loaded up. Jack was sitting with Sandy, painting a nutcracker's clothing a bright red with silver buttons. Jack couldn't help himself- he kept glancing over at Bunny while he worked. The Guardian of hope was stitching together doll clothes. Or at least he was trying to. His paws seemed to be too big and Jack kept hearing yelps of pain from Bunny pricking himself with the needle. Tooth giggled as they all kept working.

It came as a shock when a large hand came to rest upon Jack's shoulder. He dropped the paintbrush in his left hand, dotting paint down the front of his hoodie and the lap of his pants. He cursed under his breath before looking up to see North standing behind him, a large smile on his bearded face. Jack raised an eyebrow in question and the big-bellied Guardian of wonder laughed.

"Jack is in love with Bunny, no?"

Cold shock ran down Jack's spine. _Oh, hell no_. He glared at Sandy, but the smaller man raised his hands in surrender. With a growing sense of uneasiness, Jack looked back up at North, who's rosy red cheeks were raised as he smiled.

"I don't _love_ him." Jack mumbled, looking over at Bunny, who was talking to Tooth, oblivious to the whole situation. "It's just a crush."

"Crush can lead to more, Jack." The large man said, stroking a hand over his beard. "Remember that."

With that, North walked away to carry on with the toys. Across the room, Jack saw Phil give him a thumbs up as he painted toy robots. Jack face-palmed, accidently getting some bright red paint in his silver hair. He groaned.

"Oh, MIM."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tooth was the last Guardian to figure it out, and she wasn't none too happy to have been the last one. It was all by accident really. Jack hadn't wanted anyone to find out, but he _definitly_ hadn't wanted Tooth to find out. Sandy and North he knew would keep their mouths shut, especially Sandy (pun intended). But, Tooth. Tooth would fangirl about it forever, and there wasn't any garauntee that Bunny wouldn't accidently hear her freaking out at some point. But, it happened and Tooth found out.

It was on a normal spring day. Jack had been helping Tooth out since he couldn't really go outside very much. The changing weather made him sticky with something- maybe it was sweat, maybe it was melting ice. Who knew?- and made him feel faint. So, he usually chose to help Tooth in her large castle or North in his cool-temperate home. It just happened that that day he was helping Tooth out with her teeth. He was listening to music on the iPhone that Jamie had given him on the last Christmas and a One Direction song came on. He began singing under his breath forgetting that Tooth was in the room with him.

" _I won't let these little things_

Slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you

They add up to

 _I'm in love with..._ Bunny."

Jack gasped as the word left his mouth and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Shaking his head violently, he turned my phone off and stuffed his headphones into his hoodie pocket. He could feel the frost forming over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He heard a loud shriek and he jumped, turning around. Tooth stood there, a tube of teeth in her hand. He face-palmed, cursing himself for the stupid-ness that he was blessed with. Her mouth stretched wide into a smile of pearly whites and he winced. She threw herself at him, her arms going around his neck.

"You're in love with _Bunny_?!" She let out a whoop, tightening her hold on his neck. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Jack grabbed her arms gently and unwound them from their death-grip on his neck. "Tooth, calm down."

"Omigosh, have you told him? How long has this been going on?! Can I plan your wedding?!!"

"Tooth!! Holy shit!"

She fluttered up into the air momentarily, but then came back down on her feet, smiling sheepishly and rubbing an arm. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay. You just... don't tell Bunny."

She placed a hand over her breastbone, looking offended. "I wouldn't. That's for you to do. When you're ready."

Jack smiled at her. "Thanks, Tooth."

 


	6. Chapter 6

It took a year and a half before Jack could even think about telling Bunny how he felt for him. He'd brought it up with Jamie, who was fifteen by this time, and the boy had mentioned something about sending him mysterious love letters until Valentine's Day, but then Cupcake found out and smacked Jamie for giving him such a cliche idea. She then said to send Bunny little love notes on Easter eggs until Easter rolled around. Jamie then smacked her for coming up with such an obvious idea. Jack left soon after, leaving the two friends to cat-fight.

Tooth, however, thought that Cupcake's idea was the best one, and supplied him with a bunch of Bunny's eggs, painted beautiful colors of pastel blues, pinks, greens, and yellows. North helped him paint certain messages onto the eggs, each with their destined date to be given back to Bunny. Sandy dashed them with sleep sand so that they slept until they were needed, which gave Jack quite some time t figure out what he was going to do when Bunny read the last egg and found out that _he_ was the one who'd sent all the eggs.

One the first of April, Bunny found an egg crawling into his nest in the Warren. It was a bright yellow with beautiful blue handwriting scrawled over the surface. Gently, he picked it up as he sat up, rubbing his eye with his other paw. He turned the egg around, reading; _You make my heart skip beats and my face flush. How do I tell you how I feel?_

He had an admirer. Bunny set the little egg down and it scurried away, its mission done. He scratched behind one of his ears, wondering who it could be. But, then he remembered what day it was and jumped out of his nest. He'd figure out who his secret admirer was after Easter was officially over and done with. Until then, he had work to do.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack bit at his fingernails at the next Guardian meeting that North held. Bunny sat across from him, painting the eggs that he brought with him. A whole week had passed since the first egg and each of them had been obvious clues pointing at Jack as the secret admirer and now Jack was worried. Did Bunny not care? Did he even read them, or were those eggs he was painting the same eggs that once held the messages of his love? Or did Bunny know and not want to acknowledge it because he was disgusted with Jack? Oh, the horrible possibilities.

Tooth shot Jack a small, comforting smile from her spot at the table. She knew that he was freaking out. They all did, except Bunny. The Guardian of hope was so absorbed in his work that he wouldn't notice an earthquake shaking the pole at this point.

Jack was freaking out, particulary because that the egg that was scheduled to present itself to Bunny that day, was supposed to show up in the middle of their meeting. He ran out of fingernails and starting nibbling on the skin around the remains of his fingernails. As North was speaking with Sandy and Tooth, small footsteps padded into the room and Bunny jumped as if something had touched his foot. Looking down at the ground, he caught the rest of the Guardians' attention. He put down his paintbrush and bent to pick up a pastel green egg with simple white writing. Jack flushed. He knew what that one said.

 _You'll never know the amount of nights I spend dreaming of being beneath your beautiful body_.

Bunny nearly dropped the egg in surprise. He gently placed it into the basket he had, with all the other eggs. He looked up, noticing everyone's eyes on him. He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Tooth propped her head up on her right hand, her left hand tapping against the table.

"What was that about?" She asked sweetly. Jack bet that almost anyone could notice that her voice was full of fake innocence, but this was Bunny. He was stretched tight because of all the Easer buzz and work. He didn't notice, and shrugged at her question.

"I 'ave a secret admirer, that's all." He said as he went back to painting. Jack deflated, but kept his dissapointment inside. He couldn't let Bunny know that _he_ was the secret admirer.

"A secret admirer?" North boomed, setting down the mug of hot chocolate that he had been drinking. "That's good, no?"

Bunny shrugged. "They seem inta me. It feels good to be wanted."

Jack felt his icy flush spread down his neck and he glanced over at Tooth. She winked at him and held up a thumbs up sign. Jack looked away, worrying. It didn't matter if he liked the secret admirer right now. It mattered if he liked the secret admirer- Jack- after he found out about it. What if Jack got rejected?

That was the thought that was driving Jack insane.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Bunny woke a week later to an egg stomping on the bridge of his nose. Surprised, he sat upright, sending the egg flying to the end of the nest. The brightly painted egg rolled back up onto its feet and hurried back over to Bunny. He smiled, picking the egg up. The egg was a bright yellow, with black cursive handwriting reading, _So many days I find myself surrounded by gems, but none have ever compared to that of your eyes._

Bunny felt his skin heat up beneath his fur. This secret admirer of his was truly something else. He'd both flattered and turned Bunny on in numerous ways. Bunny had forgotten just how good it felt to be loved and wanted by someone. He hadn't felt this way since his mate had died during the extinction of his Pookan race. He stood up, setting the egg down on the floor. He'd try to figure out who this admirer was, but after Easter was over.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Jack, just chill."

"Ha," Jack rubbed his hands together nervously. "Nice pun, Jamie."

"I know. I'm hilarious." Jamie said as he sat on his bed, flipping through a magazine full of girls and other things (wink, wink guys). "But, seriously. You need to relax."

Jack scoffed at the brunette. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to be rejected in two days."

Jamie closed the magazine and plopped it down on the nightstand next to his bed. "Who says you're gonna be rejected? He could possibly confess his undying love for you right then and there."

Jack's glare made him grin in response. "Jamie Bennett, I will make sure your eyelids freeze together the next time you go outside."

Jamie raised his hands in surrender, his grin widening even more. "I'm just saying, Jack. He might actually like you back."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Easter morning, Jack actually threw up what he had eaten for breakfast at Tooth's. He was so nervous; the tips of his fingers were bitten down to nothing but ragged fingernails and torn cuticles. He stayed far away from Bunny that day. The egg was supposed to present itself to Bunny after he got home the next morning, but he didn't want to see Bunny until he knew. He was afraid he'd give himself away and Bunny would wind up hating him even more.

He stayed near his lake most of that day. It was chilly, but not cold. Jack could feel sweat, or ice or something forming under his hoodie because of the warmer weather. He iced over the lake with his staff, creating strange patterns and little hearts with his and Bunny's name within it. Those he frosted over completely, trying to hide the ridiculousness of his crush. Eventually, he sat down a snowy rock nearby and put his head in his hands.

How would Bunny react to the knowledge that Jack was his secret admirer?

__________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Bunny got home, he was exhausted. There'd been so many eggs to hide from all those ankle-biters. He entered the Warren and made his way to his nest. Dropping his harness and boomerang, he flopped down onto his nest and nuzzled down into the softness of it all. He was just dozing off when he felt little feet pad up his back and tap onto his neck. Reaching up, he took hold of the egg and smiled at it blearily. Turning it in his hand, he found the color to be a beautiful ice blue, with curly, silver handwriting that said,

My name is Jack Frost.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hiya, Jack!" Tooth smiled, waving at him as he floated into her castle, staff in hand. He rubbed at his bleary eyes and smiled nervously up at her. She flew down to him from her perch, concern flooding her bidr-like features. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't... sleep much last night, Tooth. That's all."

She tsked, flicking him on the nose. "You're over-reacting, Jack. It's not like he's gonna hate you or anything."

"How do you know?" Jack snapped, running a hand through his already mussed hair. "He could be so disgusted with me right now."

Tooth sighed, "Well, the only way you'll know is if you go to this meeting today."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, Jack!" North clapped a hand down on his shoulder as soon as he saw Jack. The silver-haired Guardian gave him a nervous smile. "You did the confessing to Bunny, yes?"

"Shut up!" Jack glanced around worridly, biting his bottom lip. "Is he here yet?"

Sandy floated up and shook his head as an answer. North pulled his hand back, smiling rosily. "Bunny is not here yet, but it okay. He is not ma-"

"Frostbite!"

"Oh shit!" Jack dropped his staff and turned to find Bunny standing in the doorway, the beautiful blue egg in one of his paws. Bunny stalked closer to him, his beautiful green(???) eyes narrowed at the Guardian of joy. "Uuuh, hi Bunny."

"What is the meanin' o' this?" He nearly shoved the egg straight into Jack's face. "Do ya think your funny?"

"No no no no-" Jack pressed a hand to Bunny's chest and the Guardian of hope flinched. Jack yanked his hand away. "This isn't a joke, Bunny."

"Sure it is," Bunny scowled, tossing the egg onto the floor. Luckily, the thing landed on its feet and it scampered away from the tense arguement. The three other Guardians backed away slowly as their two friends fought, but didn't go far. Just in case. "Ya made a prank out o' my lonliness."

"Bunny, _no._ I would _never._ "

"Then explain yourself, Jack Frost."

Jack sighed, bending down to pick up his staff for support. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, glancing over at his other friends. Tooth gave him a small smile and North nodded in encouragement, but it was Sandy's soft smile that gave him the courage to look back up at Bunny. "I love you. I have for a while now and.... And i just thought that this would be the best way of telling you. Instead of on Valentine's Day like Jamie said. I just wanted to let you know how I felt about you, even if it meant that you'd hate me, but I didn't really want that and Bunny, please don't hate me and-"

"Jack."

Jack shut his mouth and found that he'd been looking down at the ground for some part of his rambling. He looked back up at Bunny, who was staring down at him in disbelief. Jack flushed an icy blue and looked away. "I'm so sorry."

Bunny shook his head, backing away from the silver-haired Guardian. "I've gotta... Lemme think this all over."

And with that, Bunny left the pole and left Jack in a puddle of confusion and fear.

 


	11. Chapter 11

For the next three weeks, Bunny didn't speak to Jack. He didn't talk to any of the Guardians, actually. He stayed couped up in the Warren, only allowing his eggs for company. Jack, on the other hand, stuck close to the other Guardians. He spent most of his time with Tooth, but he helped North out every once in a while. He hung out with Sandy when he couldn't sleep, but that backfired because eventually the short man started putting him to sleep as soon as he was sitting on the dream Guardian's cloud with him.

It didn't take long for the other three Guardians to start worrying about their two friends. It wasn't healthy for either of them to continue acting the way that they were. So, North devised a small plan. They would drop Jack into the Warren so he and Bunny could speak to one another. Hopefully, their two friends would go back to talking to one another, even if it meant Jack was single afterwards.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't think this is going to work, you guys." Jack said as he stood in Tooth's castle, a portal opened in front of him, leading inside the Warren. North scoffed.

"You do not trust my plan?" He crossed his arms, trying to act offended. Jack wasn't so easily fooled, and he rolled his eyes at the ex-bandit's antics. "Trust us, Jack. Bunny can not just ignore you if you are right in front of him."

"He'll have to address this issue with you up front." Tooth reiterated. Jack nodded, looking back to the portal. He could heard the creek running through the portal and he knew that the flowers were in bloom on the other side. Gripping his staff tighter in his fist, he looked at his friends again for reassurance. Sandy rolled his eyes and shoved Jack through the portal. The boy let out a yelp before the portal dissapeared. North and Tooth looked down at Sandy with arched eyebrows.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Dammit, Sandy." Jack cursed as he got up off the hard ground of the Warren. He stood there for a second, just looking around. He hadn't been to the Warren since before Easter, and it had changed somewhat. Instead of all kinds of colored eggs running around, the eggs were painted different shades of blue, making Jack blush and sweat at the same time. Did that mean that Bunny was angry with him or had he seriously thought it all over?

Jack wrapped his arms around himself and looked around for Bunny. The Guardian of hope was nowhere to be seen, but he knew he was here. So, he walked towards the creek, watching everything around him. The river of color was purely blue, with silver shining through it. Jack was taken aback. What did this all mean? He sank down on the grass, staring at the beautiful, blue river, tears welling up in his eyes. He was so confused. Letting out a frustrated shout, he tugged on his hair and let his head hang down towards his knees.

"Jack."

The voice startled him, and he looked up to find Bunny standing there, blue paint in his fur and along his paws. Jack felt an icy flush creep over his face and he looked away, towards the ground. "Hi, Bunny."

 


	12. Chapter 12

They stood there in silence for quite some time; Bunny's gaze on the river, Jack's on the ground. Neither talked, but when they did, they ended up trying at the same time.

"Bunny, I-"

"Listen, mate-"

Jack blushed, looking away. "You go first."

Rubbing a paw over the back of his neck, Bunny looked down at the embarrassed Guardian of joy. "I've thought it over."

A flirtatious spark of hope grew in Jack's chest and he almost laughed aloud at the irony. The Guardian of hope, giving him hope. It was almost too much. He found himself gazing up at Bunny, his eyes brimming at tears at the thought of that hope being crushed. Bunny took a step forward, as if to comfort him, but stopped himself.

"We can try it out, Frostbite." Bunny said in a soft voice. Jack's heart jumped and the tears spilled over. "Oi, why are you cryin'? Stop that."

And when Bunny pulled him up and into a hug, he found himself clinging to his chest, sobbing. They weren't tears of sadness though.

They were tears of joy and hope.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Did our plan work?" North asked Sandy as he appeared in North's home, a portal closing behind him. The Guardian of dreams nodded, smiling broadly. He depicted a hugging sand-Bunny and sand-Jack above his head, before showing a pair of hands clapping outrageously. Tooth let out a laugh, glancing over at North.

The giant Russian man smiled happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, ya filthy animals. That's the last chapter so far. Go crazy lol
> 
> Don't be shy. You guys can leave comments and stuff. :)


	13. Author's Note

Do you guys like where that ended, or do you think I should go on? I was thinking about writing how they worked out their relationship, and probably throwing Pitch in there somewhere so he could get his ass beat. Just, please give me you opinion on this matter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short! Don't murder me!! I'm writing more!!


End file.
